


Continuing

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e04 The Red Mass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: 'I'm not speaking for anyone else, but I'm not done yet.'





	Continuing

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Continuing: The Song of All Things that are Sam**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Category(s):** POST-EP: The Red Mass, spoilers assumed for all eps thus far.  
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue, k? good.  
**Summary:** "I'm not speaking for anyone else, but I'm not done yet."  


I don't know for sure yet, I...I don't have any definitive ideas. But I'm still...thinking and planning and coming up with things. 

And sure maybe some of them aren't exactly practical and they're...Toby laughs at them, but someday they could be something, y'know? 

I mean right now we can't cure cancer or reduce poverty or eradicate terrorism or stop people at home from holing up in a house with a sick kid and an excess of supplies. But we're doing better. 

Three years ago there was an incident in Idaho with the FBI and Mandy and mixed signals... the FBI negotiator was shot and we couldn't do anything of use and yet today... No FBI problems, they caught the guys and saved the kid, so that's a step in the right direction. 

And plus medicine and science and technology are making advances every day. We don't know for sure where it'll go now, but...one day maybe the Superconducting Supercollider will end up finding a cure for cancer. Maybe those...ions that existed in the first trillionth of a second after the world existed do a world of good for those with AIDS. 

Dr. Millgate thought I didn't listen, but I got most of it...I think. 

So yes, there are problems. There are horrible things that happen in the world...I don't know what exactly we did in Qumar and, to be honest I think maybe it's best if I not know - if Leo wants me to, he'll tell me, but in the meantime I'm not asking - but there's the very real chance that...Maybe someday some of these things won't happen anymore. 

No I don't know what to do to fix things just yet. 

But like Leo said, it's...I'm a different generation, I'm...half the age of some of the big thinkers right now. When some of them were born there was no UN, the biggest threat to the world was communism. So in this newer age with these new problems maybe... 

I'll figure something out. I'm almost sure of it. Or someone will. 

And we'll get better. As a nation, as a world community...we'll fix it. 

I'm not giving up on us yet. 

~*~End of Song~*~ 


End file.
